shallow waters
by Fireheart or Fireclan
Summary: new clan have moved into the lake and trouble is come at them fast two leg rubish is comeing it the lake and the lake turning green can they be saved or will the new clan die off
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: Warriors does not belong to me.**

**Allegiances**

**Stoneclan**

Leader- Rockstar- Grey tabby tom, black eyes.

Deputy- Pebblefur- Black tom/grey ears, blue eyes.  
_Apprentice- Birdpaw_

Medicine cat- Bluecreek- Light grey she-cat , blue eyes.

**Warriors**

Whitewing- White she-cat, amber eyes.

Blacknose- Black tom/torn ear, yellow eyes  
_Apprentice- Clearpaw_

Redclaw- Red tabby tom, brown eyes.

Mossfur- Tortois shell she-cat, bright blue eyes.  
_Apprentice- Ivypaw_

Ceaderpelt- Dark brown tom/black stripes, dark green eyes.

Jadefur- Black she-cat, blue-purple eyes.  
_Apprentice- Bumblepaw_

Nightail- Dark grey tom, ice blue eyes.

Mousepelt- Brown tabby she-cat/long fur, yellow eyes.

Puddleclaw- Mud-brown tom, light green eyes.

**Apprentices**

Birdpaw- Small white she-cat/brown patches, amber eyes.

Clearpaw- Pale yellow tom, clear blue eyes.

Ivypaw- Dappled grey she-cat, blue eyes.

Bumblepaw- Speckled brown tom, green eyes

**Queens**

Icefall- Grey she-cat/blue stripe on back, blue face, blue eyes  
_Kits- Jaykit, Timberkit._

**Elders**

Dappleberry-Dark tabby she-cat with black speckles, dark blue eyes.  
_Mother of Bluewing and Blacknose_

Rainfall- Dark tabby blue-grey tom, amber eyes.  
_Father of Bluewing and Blacknose_

* * *

**Sunclan**

Leader- Ripplestar- Black tom with blue stripes, dark blue eyes.

Deputy- Palefur- Creamy she-cat, yellow eyes.

Medicine cat- Brightspirt- Tabby orange she-cat, light green eyes.

**Warriors**

Joyheart- White tom with black face/tail, yellow eyes.

Eaglecall- Brown tabby tom, blue eyes.  
_ApprenticeScreechpaw_

Firebird- Orange she- cat with a black paw/long fur, brown eyes.

Sweetheart- Red tabby she-cat with a black tail, yellow eyes.  
_Apprentice- Whisperpaw_

Viperstrike- Brown and grey tom, blue eyes.

Berryslash- White she-cat with red patches, blue eyes.

Peacefeather- Black she-cat with white face/tail, green eyes.

Leapingtiger- White tabby she-cat, dark green eyes  
_Apprentice- Wildpaw_

**Apprentices**

Wildpaw- Dark red tom/long hair, blue eyes.

Screechpaw- Dark brown tom/ black spots on his back/tail, amber eyes.

Whisperpaw- White she-cat with pale tan patches, green eyes.

**Queens**

Burninghope- Dark orange tabby she-cat, amber eyes.  
_Kits- Splashkit, Twitchingkit._

**Elders**

None

* * *

**Sandclan**

Leader- Rollingstar- Tortois shell she-cat, brown eyes.  
Apprentice- _Duskpaw_

Deputy- Pepperclaw- Red tabby tom, green eyes.

Medicine cat- Spottedfish- Tortois shell she-cat, yellow eyes.

**Warriors**

Honeythorn- Golden she-cat, green eyes.

Brightsong- Small light brown tabby she-cat/long fur, blue eyes.  
_Apprentice- Willowpaw_

Foxfur- Orange tom, green eyes.  
_Apprentice- Maskpaw_

Shellclaw- Sandy yellow she-cat/long fur, blue eyes.

Tornsky- White tom, black face, blue eyes

Flyingshadow- Black tom, white belly, amber eyes.

Wildfire- Orange tom, blue eyes.

Coldgaze- Creamy yellow she-cat, ice blue eyes.

Snowing- White she-cat/long fur, light green eyes.

**Apprentices**

Willowpaw- Light gray she-cat, light blue eyes.

Duskpaw- Dark grey she-cat, blue eyes.

Maskpaw- Red tom/black face, amber eyes.

**Queens**

Secretsong- Gray and white she-cat, green eyes.  
_Kits- Ashkit_

Tigerlily- Bengal cat, hunter green eyes.  
_Kits- Sootkit, Silverkit, Skykit._

**Elders**

Maplethorn- Cream colored she-cat, green eyes.

Lionleap- Orange tom/long fur, yellow eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS BUT I OWN ALL CATS IN THE BOOK BESIDES SOME OF STARCLAN**

My heart beat was coming fast. I was hardly breathing.

My prey lay in from of me, I got ready to leap.

Time seemed to slow down.

One second my paws were in the air, next I was flying toward my prey.

"Jaykit, get off me you big fur-ball!" Timberkit snapped.

"Fine! Your no fun" Jaykit jumped down from the boulders and walked into the clearing.

Pebblefur was organizing patrols. Blacknose, Jadefur, Mossfur, Puddleclaw, Ivypaw, and Clearpaw were crowded around him.

"You will be an apprentice soon enough".

The voice startled Jaykit. He turned around and looked up to see Icefall.

"Why don't you go see if Bluecreek needs any help sorting herbs?" she meowed.

"Fine" Jaykit mumbled. He walked over to the medicine den, tail dragging on the ground with disappointment.

"Jaykit, JAYKIT! Where are you going?" Timberkit ran after me. I looked over at him

"Icefall wants me to help Bluecreek, but..." Jaykit glanced at the entrance.  
_Bluecreek will just have to wait._

"Come on. Let's go to lake" I whispered in Timberkit's ear.

"What! We would get in trouble and Icefall will claw our ears off!" He complained.

"She's not going to find out!" I flicked my tail with annoyance and bounded over to the dirt place.

Timberkit hesitated but followed close behind. We slipped out into the forest.

"Come on" Jaykit jumped over a tree stump and walked deeper into Stone Clan territory.

"Wait" I halted, Timberkit crashed into me.

I turned around to glare at him but I heard cat's voices and leaped into the bushes, dragging Timberkit with me. He started to protest but I silenced him with a flick of my tail.

The cat's were close now, I heard Blacknose meow, "How dare those mouse-brained Sand Clan cat's cross the border again!" he hissed.

"Rockstar's going to have to do something now; they have been on our territory to many times." I recognized the voice as Ivypaw's.

The patrol was just outside the bushes, I nudged Timberkit. We crawled deeper into the shrubs.

The cats went by without stopping and only then did I let my muscles relax

"We should go back to camp" Timberkit meowed.

I glanced at him. His eyes were wide with fear.

Jaykit sighed. "Come on, I'll race you to the river!" I crawled out of the bushes and ran to the sound of rushing water. I looked back and was relived to see Timberkit running after me.

We reached the river quickly, I grabbed a ball of moss from a rock and threw it over to Timberkit, but instead of catching it he walked closer to the river and stuck his nose in the air.

"I smell Sun Clan!"

Jaykit shrugged, "This must be the border, lets explore". He bounded along the edge and sniffed a few bushes. They smelled like the willow trees that grew on Sun Clan territory.

Jaykit was about to agree that this was the border and Blacknose was right about Sun Clan cats crossing it but sharp claws sank into his back. He let out a cry of terror.

"Jaykit!" Timberkit was running after me.

Jaykit tried to wiggle free but the claws wouldn't let go. Soon his pelt was soaked with blood.

He started to feel dizzy and realized that he was no longer on the ground.

My body went limp but before I lost conciseness Jaykit caught a glimpse of an unfamiliar cat leap up and attack the thing pulling me away.

I closed my eyes and saw flashes of red, black, and brown thinking that Star Clan was coming to get me before my vision went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS~ DRAAGONFLAMES**

**Chapter 2- Twitchingkit**

Twitchingkit yelped in surprise as his littermate, Splashkit bit down on his tail.

"Come and get me!" The grey she-kit meowed, dashing off across the clearing.

Twitchingkit bounded after her, but accidentally bumped into Eaglecall.

"Watch where your going!" the brown tabby tom lashed his tail angrily before running off to join a patrol.

Twitchingkit was about to yell an apology but a loud wail pierced the air.

_What was that?_

Every cat turned toward the entrance. The black tom, Ripplestar was making his way into the clearing. In his mouth was a small bundle of grey fur. Viperstrike followed close behind, a small brown kit was slowing walking after the two cats.

The wail came again. Twitcingkit realized it was coming from the small bundle of fur.

_It's a kit!_

The Sunclan medicine cat, Brightspirit rushed forward,

"Bring them in here" she meowed.

Ripplestar nodded to Viperstrike and they took the kits into the den. A moment later the cats in the clearing began to get back to their duties.

Twitchingkit was about to follow the clan leader inside but was stoped by and orange she-cat.

"Where do you think your going?" Burninghope meowed,

"Oh.. no where" Twitchingkit mumbled.

"Come, your sister is waiting for you"

Twitchingkit sighed but followed his mother back into the nursery.

"Twitchingkit!" Spashkit hurled her self onto him, "Did you see what happened outside?"

"Yes, didn't you?"

"No, Leapingtiger caught me and took me back here" She meowed, rolling her eyes.

"Ripplestar and Vipertrike brought in two kits" Twitchingkit explained, "One of them was badly injured".

"Hush" Burninghope meowed before he could continue, "Ripplestar is calling a clan meeting".

The two kits bounded outside,

"Let all cat's of Sunclan join here beneth the willow tree" Ripple star leaped onto the lowest branch of the huge tree that grew on the edge of the Sunclan camp, his black fur shimmered in the sun.

"Me and Viperstrike rescued these two kits on the Stoneclan border, they were being attacked by an eagle" he meowed after the clan was settled.

_Eagle?_

Twitchingkit glanced over to his sister, Splashkit was flicking her tail nervously.

"An eagle! Down by the river?" someone meowed.

"What if they hurt my kits!" a queen wailed.

"They will kill us all!" another cat yelled.

"Quiet!" Ripplestar howled. "Eagles are very rare, but if we do happen to see one, we will be prepared".  
His ressuring voice calmed the clan and soon everyone was silent.

"The kit's are most likely from Stoneclan" he continued, "We will care for them until they are fit to return to their own territory, that is all". Ripplestar flicked his tail, ending the meeting.


End file.
